Summer Breeze
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: It's summer and anything could happen. Nick Duval is spending his vacations before college with his best friend slash love of his life slash fuck buddy, Sebastian Smythe. Nick thinks that spending the summer together with him will make him finally see how Nick truly loves him. Until someone changes Nick's plans and tries his best to make him see Sebastian is not right for him.


**_ "It's summer and beneath the warm sun and near the breezy ocean, anything could happen. Nick Duval is spending his vacations before college with his best friend slash love of his life slash fuck buddy, Sebastian Smythe. Nick thinks that spending the summer together with him will make him finally see how Nick truly loves him and wants more than sex. But what if he meets a bright blond surfer that is willing to show him what if feels like being loved, even if the brunet doesn't even realize it?"_**

* * *

**Hi :D**

**So, I'm here with a new Niff fic, which I hope you guys will enjoy, since I've been thinking about this for a while :)**

**I don't know what to say next but enjoy and enjoy :D**

* * *

Nick flopped down on the bouncy bed, looking around at his surroundings.

His room was extremely bright and sea-themed. The wide, full length windows let the daylight shine through the soft blue curtains, the light wooden furniture filling the room and the light-colored bed sheets relaxing Nick's mind.

He laid down on his back, closing his eyes and sniffing the salty sea breeze.

He wondered why Seb never brought him here. The house was huge, the air soft and breezy, the city – that he got a glimpse of from the trip from the airport to the house- amazing, and let's not get started with the ocean in front of the house.

Nick could totally see himself there for the rest of the summer, enjoying the beach, visiting Malibu and most important of all, try to finally win Sebastian over.

Nick smiled to himself, feeling a bit sleepy in the soft, calm atmosphere, his hands resting over his stomach and his head resting against of a bunch of pillows.

Summertime was the perfect time for Nick to make Seb see that he really loved him.

Sebastian and himself were in an "open" relationship for years now. They were actually fuck buddies but Nick didn't like that designation – it sounded too trashy.

Sebastian Smythe was the biggest whore you could think of but Nick didn't see him in that way. He only saw a scared boy who always went back to him, after being heartbroken by somebody else, for "comfort"…sexual comfort.

Nick had always been this oblivious boy who only saw the good side of people, or in this case, make up one for Sebastian. He ignored how Sebastian would bring a different guy to their dorm every night he went out. He ignored how fake Sebastian heart breaks were. He ignored everything that might pop his little love bubble, because he always got back to him. Nick had him for years now and if he did everything right, he could have him, exclusively, forever.

He must have fallen asleep, the faint sound of the waves crashing against the shore as a lullaby, because when he woke up the room was a lot darker and he had a body pressed against his.

"Mmm, feels good," He turned around and found Sebastian smirking at him. Waking up with the guy you love stroking your hair is the best feeling ever.

Sebastian gave a small laugh and leaned in so he could kiss Nick's neck "I hope this feels better," he whispered against Nick's warm skin, tickling him softly with his breath.

Nick moaned softly "It does," he closed his eyes "but our parents might get in, it's almost dinner time!" he warned, but his willpower was so weak when Sebastian's lips were on him that it was like he wasn't speaking.

"You slept through dinner," Sebastian stated, licking a small hickey he made under Nick's ear. He looked proudly at it before looking at Nick, a smirk growing on his thin lips "And they left, an informal meeting, or something like that" he leaned in and kissed Nick's lips, climbing onto his lap.

Nick opened his eyes and looked to see a mischievous glint in Sebastian's eyes. They were alone and he knew exactly what Seb wanted now.

His lean form on top of him was too familiar. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed back, sucking on his swollen lower lip.

Sebastian moved like he knew how to make Nick whimper, well, he knew exactly how to do that.

Nick was easily aroused and with neck kissing, that was Nick weakness. He'd be moaning in no time and Sebastian could quickly get back to his room. He decided not to go out tonight and just have a familiar fuck. The journey had been tiring and he wanted to go to sleep after this.

Nick bucked his hips up, trying to get friction between them.

If you looked at the scene, you'd think it was romantic. The room barely lit by the moon light, the crashing waves as the background and two boys panting and kissing passionately on the soft bed.

It would be romantic if Nick wasn't blindly in love with Sebastian.

* * *

Nick woke up with a small groan, the bright morning light awaking him from a soft sleep. His naked body searched for the other's warmth, finding nothing but cold.

"Seb?" Nick yawned and rubbed his eyes to wake up as he sat on the bed and looked around. Nick sighed when he found the room empty. He'd expect, after last night, that Sebastian would at least wake up with him, but Nick shrugged it off. That wasn't something he wasn't used to.

Nick swung his feet over the edge of the bed and jumped onto the wooden floor, walking to his trunk on the corner next to the closet. He unzipped the bag and thanked the fact he placed the swim wear on top. He took his red with black striped swim shorts and put them on quickly, before taking a random white v-neck. He dressed himself and got out of the room, closing the door behind him and quickly running down the stairs as he fixed his mad bed hair.

He walked across the wide living room and jumped the small step to enter the bright kitchen "Morning mom," he greeted as he saw his mother drink from a fancy cup of coffee. He jumped on the island like he used to do at home and started to make a bowl of cereals with the items scattered around the big island.

"Morning sweetie," she drank the rest of her coffee and placed the cup on the sink.

"Where is everyone?" Nick asked, taking a spoon and taking his first spoonful of cereals. The house seemed empty.

"Out, and I'm going out too! I have a client to meet," he said quickly, taking her bag from the counter and walking to Nick quickly, kissing his forehead.

"Wha-" Nick asked, his mouth half full of lucky charms. "Seb went for a run a few minutes ago, he said he would find you on the beach," she stated as he leaved the house, slamming the front door.

Nick sighed and ate his cereals silently, looking around the kitchen. It looked very similar like the one he had at home, but this one had huge glass doors that let everyone on that side of the house see the ocean clearly. They didn't have private access to the beach but it wasn't that far away.

Nick looked dreamily at the ocean. He just loved the beach and, if he could, he would buy a house here and move in.

* * *

The walk to the beach was calm. It was around 10 A.M and there were not many people on the sidewalk to the beach- though, on the other side of the boulevard, it was full of people shopping or just walking to open their stores.

After breakfast Nick went to his room, taking out a backpack and filling it with water bottles, sandwiches he made for him and Seb, his towel, the book he was reading, sunscreen and his I-Pod, hooking it over his shoulder and taking his keys and wayfarers from the entrance door.

He walked down the few stairs to the sand and jumped the last one, feeling his flip-flops bury themselves in the sand. He took a deep breath with a smile, the salty smell of the sea flooding his senses.

He kicked his flip-flops off and grabbed them, walking through the sand for a space near the waves. He walked through families and groups of friends until he found a nice spot by the sea. He took his towel and laid it on the sand, then taking his shirt and throwing it inside the bag, not before taking the sunscreen.

Since he was alone, he had to keep his eyes on his stuff, which meant that he had to take quick dives until Sebastian came up.

He fixed his stuff before walking to the water, rather calm this morning, waves crashing by his ankles. He entered deep in the ocean, enjoying the coolness from the water. He threw himself into the water when it reached his waist. He outreached his arm and moved his legs so he could swim a bit underwater.

He didn't know why, but he felt so calm, serene underwater, like he was alone in a silent world. He had to come up eventually, pushing his brown hair from his eyes. He smiled contently and walked back to his towel, laying on his back and placing his arms under his head, enjoying the sun on his wet body.

Sebastian took long enough to come. Nick had eaten two sandwiches, drank two bottles of water and started reading a book when he came around 1 P.M.

"Just going for a swim!" he threw his sweaty shirt on top of Nick and ran to the water. The brunet sighed and turned the page, starting a new chapter, not expecting volleyball to knock his book away, making his give a small yelp

He looked up ready to protest when he saw a blond guy coming up to him with his hands up in surrender "I'm so sorry, my friends don't know how to serve," he said apologetically, grabbing the ball and the book by Nick's feet.

"No, it's okay," Nick shrugged it away and looked up to the boy. He had bright blond hair, a nice tan and sea green eyes, that you could lose yourself into.

The boy gave Nick his book, but not before he brushed it off of any sand it might have "I'm really sorry," he said as Nick took his book with a small smile and a shake of his head "As I said, it's fine," he reassured once again.

The boy nodded and looked back at his friends who were motioning for him to come back "Hey, do you wanna play?" he offered with a small dashing smile.

Nick considered the question, looking back and forth the boy and Seb coming from the water, looking stunning as ever "Uhm, no. But thanks!" he said looking up at the boy again with an apologetic smile.

The boy nodded and waved "It's okay, see you around," he patted the ball and winked at Nick before running back to the volleyball court.

Nick looked confused at the boy's back. Did he just winked? Nick shook his head and waved at Sebastian who ran to him, laying stomach down next to him in Nick's towel, which thankfully was big.

Nick looked down at Seb with a kind smile, who had his eyes closed and a small grin on his lips, before returning to his book, lifting his eyes from the letters everyone in a while to glance at the blond boy from earlier, before shaking his head and going back to the book.

* * *

Nick's eyes wandered towards the ocean as the clock stroked 5.

The faint sound of the waves crashing against the sand and the laughs of the people around him had always made the brunet relax. The soft fog that came from the sea and the thick sand under his toes were the best feelings Nick could ever experience.

Ohio was so far away from the ocean and Nick wished his parents had sent him somewhere near the waves and the beaches. He cherished every time he went on vacations to the beach because he didn't know when he would go back. That wasn't the problem now; he was going to be there for almost 3 months. He just wished he had someone to enjoy the sight with him.

He had- wanted- Sebastian, sure, but they hadn't even been there for 24 hours and he had already ditched Nick to hang out alone by the shore.

Nick sighed and glanced at where Seb was, waves crashing at his feet, talking cheerfully with a brunet guy.

That smile, Nick swears that every time Seb flashed that smile he would lose all his balance and his mind would go black for a few seconds.

As Nick looked forward again, his eyes stopped on the blond that had invited him to play with his friends earlier this day.

It looked like the scene of a cheesy movie; he got out of the water, surf board under his arm, light blue swim shorts hanging low on his waist, his hair moving from side to side as he shook his head, trying to dry his perfect blond hair.

Nick couldn't help but follow the blond guy with his eyes as he fixed his board under his arms and walking to his towel, a wide smile in his lips. They guy was just walking pass Nick, a few meters away, when their gazes locked and the guy stopped, smiling at Nick, who blushed guiltily for being caught staring.

"Uhm, hey," The guy approached Nick with a kind smile "Again." He laughed slightly, making Nick look up at him with a small shy smile.

"Hi," Nick said, the words barely coming out of his mouth, but apparently the boy didn't have any problems in understanding him.

"I couldn't help to notice you are alone," his mouth stayed open as if he was about to say something else like "again", but he quickly shook his head "Anyway, me and my friends would like you to join us in the water, and I won't take no for an answer this time," He said with a genuine smile and Nick couldn't help but smile back.

"I-I don't know," he said, his gaze turning to Sebastian a bit further on the beach, still ignoring Nick.

"C'mon we don't bite," A girl, around her twenties passed by the blond, surf board under her arm as she tried to unlace the tie on her boy surf shorts "Much." She winked,

"How about my stuff?" Nick looked at both his and Seb's backpacks, which they had brought after lunch.

The boy's green eyes looked around before walking to the bags and sticking his surfboard on the sand, next to them. "People know my board, they won't touch it" he grinned and walked next to Nick again, his hair still dripping water onto his chest. Nick had to shake his head so he could catch the boy's words, he was so stuck on his eyes "Would you come with us now?" he offered with a grin.

Nick sighed with a small smile "Sure, okay then," he said as he got up from his towel and shaking the sand from his stomach.

"You're all red on your back," the boy pointed out, looking at Nick's back "Let me guess, first day?" he rose a brow playfully at Nick. Nick smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily "I put sun screen when I came here in the morning," he tried to excuse himself but he knew he should have re-applied it a few more times.

The blond rolled his eyes playfully "C'mon let me apply some now!" he motioned for Nick to give him his sunscreen. The brunet quickly searched his backpack and threw the blue container at the boy, who easily caught it. Nick walked to the boy and turned his back to him so he could pour the white cream on his back.

Nick sighed and let his head fall a bit to the front as the cold hit his heated back. As the boy ran his slick hands down his back, the girl from before passed by them, this time towards the water and with a red bikini bottom; that was probably under her boy shorts. She had a small smirk as she called the boy "I don't think you've touched enough skin, you have his chest too Sterling!" she said playfully before running and throwing herself at the back of another bright blond's back, wrapping her legs around his waist as the younger boy carried her down the sand.

"Don't mind her, she's harmless," came the soft voice of the boy, as he patted Nick's back "All done!" Nick turned back and smiled back at the grinning boy. Would he ever lose it?

"Uhm," Nick started, kicking the sand under his feet "I never caught your name," he looked up at the boy, feeling a bit more confident. He didn't even know why he was feeling like that, he was ever the one to shy away.

"Sterling, Jeffrey Sterling!" the green-eyed boy extended his hand, which Nick took "But you can call me Jeff...Please do," he joked, making Nick laugh and shake his head.

"Nick Duval, pleasure" Nick presented himself, before pointing to the sea "So, still want to drag me there?" he said after a few silent seconds.

The boy -Jeff- shook his head with a smile "Yeah, sorry," he said and started walking back with a smirk "First there wins!" he challenged before winking and running to the water. Nick laughed, but the competitive vein in him made his legs move and run after the boy.

Jeff groaned softly when Nick ran by him, but as the brunet stopped by the crashing waves, the blond threw himself at the water and dived under the water, against a crashing wave. Nick stopped abruptly when he touched the water. Spending the day on the sand, the hot sun hitting him, made his temperature rise high, so when he touched the cool water, the thermal difference made him take a second thought at throwing himself.

As Jeff came from underwater, Nick shrugged and walked deeper into the waves, still flinching at a higher wave passing by "You won," he joked, walking to the boy. "Thermic shock?"Jeff asked with a smile, throwing water playfully at Nick, making him squeal, until he finally went fully underwater.

Nick stayed there for a few seconds. The cold water against his face felt amazing and the calmness and quietness he always found there made him feel relaxed. When he came up, shaking his head so his hair wouldn't stick to his face, he barely had time to see the girl and 4 more guys jumping on top of Jeff and making him sink quickly.

He couldn't even say Jeff's name when the said blond was coming up again with a grin and threw himself back, pulling the other blond, that looked way too similar to him, underwater. Nick didn't know what to do than just stay there and watched the scene with a smile. They all looked friends of his and Nick didn't want to get in the middle of them.

"Hell, calm down!" Jeff laughed as he threw the other blond away from him "You're scaring Nick!" he joked and turned to Nick, rolling his eyes towards the others "Don't mind them, they are normally more civilized."

"It's okay," Nick smiled and looked at them "Hey, I'm Nick," he shrugged and crunched down a bit so the water would be by his shoulders.

"Ivy," the girl from before waved with a kind smile. She didn't seem that out there as she was before.

"I'm Thad," a tanned boy nodded at him. He had black hair, spiked all over the place, mainly because of the water. He swam to Nick to shake his hand with a friendly grin. "Hi," Nick smiled back and shook the boy's hand.

Then Kurt and David presented themselves. Kurt was a very pale boy with bright blue eyes that stared into your soul. He seemed friendly, but he clearly had something different from the others. The other, David, was a guy with the friendliest smile Nick ever saw. He was enthusiastic and seemed like a joked. Nick liked him already.

"And this asshole is Jamie," Jeff put his hand underwater and pulled up a boy from his blond hair "That thinks he can out smart me," he joked as the boy pushed him away.

Jamie cleaned his eyes from the water "I'm Jamie, Jeff's brother," he nodded at Nick "So, where you from?" the teen – he didn't look older than 16- asked curiously "Me and Jeff are from Colorado," he added.

"Ohio," Nick answered "I thought you were all from here," he said slightly confused. They at least looked like.

"Oh really? I'm from Lima!" Kurt said with an excited voice.

"Westerville," Nick smiled back. Maybe he ran by this guy sometime in his life "That's cool, keeping the mid west represented here," he joked.

Kurt nodded and then started to point to the others "Ivy is the only one from here, born and raised Californian. Thad is from Vegas and David from Seattle. We have gathered here since what?" He looked around "2000?" everyone nodded.

Nick whistled, surprised "Big mix you have here," he smiled, feeling a bit out-of-place with the others proximity.

"We're just a big happy family," Jeff smiled and wrapped and arm around Ivy, who didn't even have time to protest before she was underwater. Jeff laughed as she rose again "You're on Sterling!" she said before she threw herself at him.

After that, Nick had the time of his life. The others seemed to accept Nick as a friend instantly and he had a great time on the water with them.

Eventually the time came for him to leave. They were by the shore, telling each other jokes or having the Sterling brothers and David doing back flips on the sand.

"Look guys," Ivy cleared her throat with a grin "and Ivy," Nick laughed "I have to get going." Nick said sadly. He was having a great time with them.

"Oh," Jeff pouted slightly "We were enjoying you here.

"Clearly," Ivy laughed and Thad smacked her arm softly.

Nick rose a brow at her but turned to Jeff when he spoke "But hey, do you wanna come to a party tonight? Ivy's brother owns the beach bar and it opens tonight!" He invited, the others agreeing with him.

Nick bit his lip "I don't know-"

"Please?" Jamie asked. The teen had liked the brunet and treated him like a part of their group like Nick had been there for years, which was nice, because Nick wouldn't feel excluded.

Nick took a deep breath "Ok, I'll try," he smiled.

* * *

**So...that wraps up the first chapter!**

**I'm very excited to write the bar scene and I hope you too :)**

**Your thought would mean the world to me *hugs***


End file.
